The present invention generally relates to problem resolution for information processing systems, and more particularly relates to recommending automation server management actions for information processing systems.
Modern information technology (IT) infrastructures are large, complex, heterogeneous multi-tiered environments. Deploying an automation solution in such a setting is a daunting task because one has to successfully deal with heterogeneity of systems and the resulting idiosyncrasies of their permutations. A vast amount of human effort has to be expended to make the transition to deploying an automation solution in this complex environment by painstakingly analyzing, observing, and automating viable processes within the infrastructure. A large amount of similarity exists in the server management actions of an automation solution on nodes. This is mostly due to the dimensions of heterogeneity being finite, and an automated server management action that is valid for one node could be valid for another node in the infrastructure as well.